Remède contre le coeur brisé !
by Eiluu
Summary: Sasuke ne se sent pas très bien ce soir, Sakura non plus. Une remarque prononcée en l'air et voilà que tout s'embrase ! Lemon.


_**Remède contre le cœur brisé !**_

- Salut.  
>- T'es en retard, pintade.<p>

Sakura Haruno arqua un sourcil. Sasuke, son meilleur ami, lui avait quelques instants plus tôt ordonné de venir chez lui sans quoi il s'occuperait de venir la chercher. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu être occupé ne lui avait évidement pas effleuré l'esprit. De fait, elle aurait très bien pu l'ignorer mais au lieu de ça, la jeune fille était gracieusement venue, gentille comme elle était. Et voilà comment cet ingrat la remerciait.

- J'ai acheté des bières, mais vu ton comportement de sale type tu peux faire une croix dessus.

Elle s'installa par terre sur le tapis, à ses cotés. Loin de tenir compte de sa remarque, le jeune homme tandis le bras et s'empara d'une canette. Il en prit de grandes goulées avant de se perdre dans quelques rêveries dont elle ignorait le motif.

- Est-ce-que je suis un connard ? demanda soudain Sasuke.

Pas étonnée pour un sou par sa question, quand bien même sortait-elle de nulle part, son amie répondit le plus simplement du monde que, oui, en effet, il en était un.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es fait jeter ? T'es vraiment naze.  
>- Ouais, je suis un naze. Je l'aimais, cette salope.<p>

Cette réplique resta en suspens. Sakura bu distraitement une gorgée d'alcool. La jeune fille regarda tristement dans le vide : elle était toujours affectée lorsque son ami l'était lui aussi. En plus, parler de rupture lui faisait automatiquement repenser à l'époque où elle lui courrait après : et à ces instants, oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était un connard et de la pire espèce. Mais la jeune fille l'épaulait toujours, même lorsqu'il était en faute. Même lorsqu'il l'abandonnait sans regrets en se mettant en couple - pour venir pleurer dans ses jupes deux semaines plus tard. Avoir conscience d'être utilisée et prise pour une idiote n'avait jamais remis en cause son dévouement.  
>« Moi, je serais toujours là pour toi», lui avait-elle dit après son premier et vrai chagrin d'amour. Il n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi blessé, perdu et démuni que dans ces instants. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui en voudrait jamais.<p>

- C'est de toi que j'aurais du tomber amoureux.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai. Et quand ce jour arrivera je ne serais surement plus là, mentit-elle.<br>- Si, tu seras là. Parce que sans toi, moi, je suis rien. Et j'aurais plus qu'à mourir.

Ils se dévisagèrent à la dérobée, tous deux se demandant à mis-mots s'il le pensait vraiment. Cette dernière phrase, inattendue, empêcha la jeune fille de répliquer. Personne n'ignorait que Sakura Haruno aimait Sasuke Uchiwa. Et l'adolescent savait en jouer. Eh ! ce n'était pas de sa faute... il était si simple de la charrier, de l'humilier, d'en abuser. C'était son visage, ses yeux luisants d'espoirs qui lui donnaient envie d'être méchant. Mais s'il lui avait déjà fait de fausses avances dans le but de la mettre mal à l'aise, jamais il ne lui avait répondu d'une telle manière. Inconsciemment, les deux adolescents s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils avaient eu peur que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation. La bouche de Sasuke se fendit soudain en un sourire goguenard.

- Et c'est là qu'on baise comme des bêtes, dit-il, le regard pétillant de malice, tandis qu'elle s' écartait, repliant sagement ses mollets sous ses cuisses. T'en dis quoi ? il reprit, avant de s'appuyer à la renverse sur les mains.

Mais déjà, il ne la regardait plus : ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, une blague sans conséquence.  
>La jeune fille fit un mouvement dédaigneux de la main : elle n'aimait pas qu'il la provoque, ni qu'il lui jette des paroles en l'air. S'époussetant brièvement, Sakura se releva. Il allait apprendre à peser le poids de ses paroles.<p>

- Ok, elle répond simplement tout en posant sa canette sur la table de chevet et en s'asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière s'esclaffa silencieusement, mais n'entendit cependant pas le rire de son amie faire échos au sien. Intrigué, il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Et reçut aussitôt un coup au cœur.

Un vertige.

Une stupeur désagréable qui pourtant lui plut.

_Sakura ne riait pas_.

Elle le scrutait tout aussi sérieusement qu'à son habitude, de ses yeux fixes et pénétrants, comme proférant mille promesses. Essaye donc de te dégonfler, défiaient ses billes vertes.

Son sourire narquois se fana doucement, puis mourut. D'abord, ce fut une fierté masculine qui se manifesta, qui voulut s'exprimer, prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Mais alors, son visage s'assombrit, se voila de ténèbres. Il en était incapable. Tout bonnement incapable. Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Ça, c'est ce qu'il pouvait servir aux "autres", à son enfer personnel. Mais la vraie raison, celle qu'il gardait jalousement derrière ses multiples barrières ; c'est qu'il était pire qu'un gamin pendant l'orage. Oui, il avait peur. Il avait la trouille de l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il aurait pu nourrir envers cette gamine s'il la regardait autrement que comme telle. Et cette peur insatiable, il savait à quel point il était simple de la faire disparaitre. Il aurait simplement fallu se mettre à genoux, courber la nuque et taire cette fierté absurde !

Mais partager plus que de l'amitié? Alors que déjà elle écartait les portes de son âme d'une respiration, d'un mouvement délicat... ça n'aurait été que pure folie que de s'adonner !

Alors, non. Non, merci. Même si telle folie était douce, Sakura était son amie, sa seule et véritable amie. Celle avec qui il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs. Si nombreuse, même, qu'il ne pouvait désormais pas se permettre d'écarter ses cuisses en plus du reste.

Mais là encore, ce n'était pas tout ! il s'agissait de sa Sakura... son chewing-gum, la bonbonnière, son Grand Front. Aucune chance qu'il y touche, ce ne serait presque de l'inceste. Il faillit en rire, sauf qu'impulsivement, il repensa à Naruto posant une main protectrice sur la hanche de la jeune fille, effleurant le creux de sa gorge, enfouissant son visage dans ses mèches de cotons roses, se complaisant dans l'odeur fraiche qui piquait derrière son oreille. Et ce fut une chaleur infernale qui emballa sa poitrine, une possessivité maladive qui l'étreignit. Il se remémora le regard de Suigetsu sur ses chevilles, palpant le creux de ses genoux et remontant de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qui faisait d'elle une femme callipyge.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se souvint spontanément de toutes les fois où elle avait desserré sa jupe en sa présence ; s'était étirée, las et alanguie, et où son ventre blanc était apparut. Quand elle ôtait son soutien-gorge tout en gardant son pull, parfois, parce qu'il la démangeait ; quand elle refaisait son chignon ou lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa chambre et faisait déferler son eau de parfum, l'en empreignant même, quand elle le prenait dans ses bras avec une légèreté troublante, qui suggérerait qu'il pouvait partir, s'il le souhaitait. Mais qui pariait également qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Et puis... et puis lorsqu'elle exposait inconsciemment sa nuque liliale à son bon vouloir, lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait casser ce dos délicat d'une pression entre le pouce et l'index, qu'il se perdait dans le galbe que dessinait sa colonne vertébrale, alors que Sakura glissait quelques aubépines dans ses cheveux roses et que sa bouche esquissait un sourire secret, mystérieux, troublant. Sakura n'était certes pas une fille de ces beauté frappantes. Mais, à ces souvenirs, il sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines et un feu ardent creuser son bassin. Se redressant, il vint à elle, épousa sa nuque de ses mains et appuya ses pouces sur sa mâchoire. Avant de redescendre le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, avec une expression caverneuse.

Il passa ses paumes sur les cuisses de Sakura, révélant un peu plus de peau qu'à l'ordinaire ; et c'était elle, sa peau céruléenne, sa douceur troublante. Cette présence constante et indiscutable. Il reposa son visage dans son giron et encercla sa taille de ses bras, en proie à une émotion trop forte pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas, tout cela le dépassait. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal étrange et le creux de son estomac semblait abriter un essaim de guêpe. Avec un soupir triste, tremblant, in-contenu, curieux, il releva la tête. C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'il voulut rencontrer de nouveau les billes vertes de Sakura, il ne put s'empêcher de presser sa bouche contre la sienne, d'empoigner sa nuque et de lui transmettre le trouble auquel il était soumis. Une brulure, sous leurs cœurs respectifs, comme les prémices d'un choc mordant. Il la renversa sur le lit. Une frénésie inexplicable s'emparant peu à peu de lui, l'électrisant du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à le saisir à la gorge, provoquant une vague de frisson le long de sa personne ; et tout en s'efforçant de déglutir, il ôta son T-shirt, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui bouffait l'estomac, qu'un serpent vicieux ondulait juste ici bas, s'enroulant et se déroulant. À califourchon sur son amie la plus chère, la plus fidèle, il la dévisagea ; la pellicule de sueur sur sa gorge, ses cils papillonnants, ses yeux si bouleversants, accusateurs, forçant l'honnêteté. Proprement désarmants. Il se crut un instant incapable de faire un geste de plus, mais elle se redressa, les pupilles dilatées, le vert de ses iris en fusion ; et ses lèvres sommèrent les siennes de se taire.

Il se fit submerger par se contacte si fragile et pourtant si fort, si imposant, si impossible à défaire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, il se demanda depuis quand sa peau était si fraiche. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et il accepta de perdre pied dans le ressac, la vague, l'océan qu'était Sakura Haruno. Fermant les yeux il saisit les doigts de son amie et les déposa sur ses hanches nues tandis que lui déboutonnait son chemisier, avec une émotion douloureuse.  
>Plus ses mains tremblaient, plus la fièvre s'emparait de tout son corps. Sakura le regarda s'affairer, et, prise d'une langueur fiévreuse, se laissa basculer en arrière. Il la suivit sans un mot, papillonnant entre le creux de ses seins, ses flancs, le haut de ses jambes. Les joues écarlates, elle caressa du bout des doigts la mâchoire de Sasuke, ses bras, sa poitrine, tandis qu'il la rendait vulnérable, dépourvue de vêtements quoiqu'épargnant ses dessous.<p>

Lorsqu'il cessa, timidement, d'explorer son épiderme blanc, de ses gestes presque délicats pour un homme, il releva le menton et planta son regard abyssal dans le sien.  
>Était-ce possible? Il paraissait encore plus beau qu'à la normale. D'autres femmes l'avaient-elles déjà vu ainsi? La ligne de son nez droit, ses lèvres boudeuses, sa mâchoire contractée et ses cheveux en batailles après le passage de son T-shirt par dessus sa tête, la dévorant de ses pupilles noires : presque fragile, presque perdu, presque attendrissant dans sa confusion.<p>

Jalousement, elle passa ses mains sur sa pomme d'Adam, sur sa poitrine palpitante, sur son ventre brulant, tantôt contracté, tantôt frissonnant, et descendit, descendit... empoignât l'élastique de son boxer, embrassa le creux de son épaule.  
>Au-dehors, le ciel avait pris une couleur blanche et opaque, si bien que l'air semblait se densifier. L'atmosphère était lumineuse et les rues éclairées alors qu'il était vingt heures passées. Le tonnerre gronda et l'averse, dont elle avait senti les prémices en arrivant, éclata.<p>

Elle avait toujours le vêtement en main, prête à s'en débarrasser. Mais la fenêtre, qui était restée ouverte, claqua. Ce fut comme un retour à la réalité qui empêcha son geste.  
>Les gouttes de pluie plombèrent le bitume, à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, l'odeur du béton humide emplit l'air. Elle voulut se redresser, oublier qu'à cet instant, oui, elle avait espérer s'offrir à son meilleur ami. Elle eut honte de son comportement mais par dessus tous la pitié qui avait, pensait-elle, poussé Sasuke à répondre à ses pitoyables avances. Mais il l'en empêcha.<p>

Sa paume se pressa doucement tout contre son épaule et inclina la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient front contre front. Il y avait dans ces yeux plus noirs qu'un ciel avant l'orage tout les prétextes, toutes les excuses dont elle avait besoin. C'est pourquoi Sasuke happa résolument ses lèvres. Les éclairs colorèrent le ciel au-dehors, grondèrent dans leur gorge, foudroyant chaque parcelle de leur chair. Si bien que Sakura abandonna ses inquiétudes et se laissa bercer par les étreintes de Sasuke sur sa bouche, tantôt fantômes, comme un souffle, une petite étincelle vagabonde ; tantôt tangibles et pressants, et elle ressentait alors tout le poids de sa personne, toute cette présence enivrante de concupiscence. Et lorsqu'il y mêla sa langue, ce fut cette dureté masculine qui l'assaillit, cette force propre, dominatrice et indiscutable, comme si le moindre carré de peau lui était dévoué. C'était ses mains contre sa gorge, sa taille, ses poignets, tout près de son épiderme, dans ses cheveux, caressant, frôlant, de par en par, chacune de ses tensions nerveuses.  
>Du bout des doigts il dessina le contour de ses seins, et leurs pointes roses se tendirent lorsqu'ils roulèrent sous ses attentions. Il permit à l'un d'eux de rencontrer l'humidité plaisante de sa bouche. Ses dents s'en amusèrent, sensibilisant cette tendre présence sous leurs caresses dangereuses. Sasuke laissa ses paumes se perdre sur le renflement laiteux et plein de la petite poitrine, la sous-pesant avec délice, peut-être pour juger de sa douceur ou du fait qu'elle épouse ses mains comme si elle avait été taillée dedans. Il ne connaissait rien de comparable à cela. Il fit glisser ses paumes tout du long des côtes et des hanches de la jeune fille. Pourléchant son nombril, il mordit l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec tendresse et lécha la marque qu'il lui avait prodiguée.<p>

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter furieusement lorsqu'elle perçut sa respiration tranquille au creux de ce qu'il évoquait ouvertement pour faire rougir les filles. Il explora ses jambes de ses menottes voyageuses et les obligea à se plier d'une pression sur leurs chevilles.

Au premier contact, tout en elle s'embrasa. Sasuke était soudain partout, capturant son esprit et son corps, comme jamais encore il ne les avait possédés. Sakura réfugia son visage au sein de son coude, abaissant les paupières. C'était le parfum capiteux de Sasuke qui semblait se fondre en elle, s'échappait même de sa propre peau, comme s'enlisant : tout cela l'étourdissait. Et plus encore, c'était ses cheveux caressant le creux de ses cuisses, son visage enfoui ici même. Il pressait ses lèvres humides sur son sous-vêtement, baisant affectueusement le tissu, aspirant lascivement, décrivant cercles indicibles de sa langue. La moiteur du tissu s'accrut, le goût de la cyprine enflammait son entre-jambes : il écarta un pan de la lingerie. Sa bouche explora sa chair féminine avec ce flegme et cette lenteur qui accélérait peu à peu sa respiration de femme meurtrie de bonnes intentions - marquant son passage par de longs va-et-vient, épousant cet entrecuisse de sa bouche.

Il inséra sa langue en elle, frôlant de son index le point sensible de son intimité. Elle capta un instant son regard, soumis et brulant et lui rencontra le sien. Dès lors ses gestes se précisèrent d'eux-même, graduellement, à l'instar des soupirs tremblants s'entrecoupant dans la gorge de sa partenaire. Sasuke se berçait de ses plaintes discrètes, s'enivrait de l'odeur aphrodisiaque qui émanait d'elle. De sa petite voix empreinte de supplication, elle murmura son nom, et il sentit son membre se gonfler encore à cette écoute. Il agrippa ses hanches et se retint de frotter son érection contre le tissu de son boxer. Les mouvements lascifs de sa langue cessèrent puis reprirent et s'appuyèrent sur le point érogène que son index avait délaissé. La jeune fille papillonna des cils tandis qu'il invitait deux doigts au sein de cette pudeur mise à jour. Le rythme se soutenu davantage lorsque le souffle féminin se saccada impétueusement, entre-coupé par des élans de plaisir. Les doigts introduit multiplièrent leurs allés et venus irréguliers témoins de leurs effets, pendant que de longs et audibles soupirs franchissaient involontairement les lèvres entr'ouvertes de la jeune fille.

Sasuke embrassa la chair électrique qui obligeait sa compagne à se pincer furieusement les lèvres lorsqu'il se concentrait dessus avec application, et pénétra profondément cette dernière, appréciant fébrilement la sonorité que prenait son prénom prononcé par ces lèvres rouge et tremblantes, éperdues. Ce fut lorsque les jambes de la demoiselle se refermèrent sur lui dans un mouvement incontrôlé et que ses seins blancs rosir et se raffermir avec plus de vélocité que ses gestes se firent plus rapides, plus présent et moins délicats. Elle sentit clairement son esprit s'embrumer et une présence immatérielle entrer profondément entre ses jambes tandis que son bassin s'arquait malgré elle. Une plainte érotique franchit sa gorge et elle s'abandonna comme à l'aube d'un précipice.

Alors, elle renversa sommairement la tête, ferma délicieusement les paupières, et laissa les étoiles danser devant ses yeux, comme plaisamment électrifiés, savourant chaque vague, chaque frisson douloureusement agréable auxquelles elle était en proie ; tandis que son ami se délectait de l'humide et poisseuse consistance aphrodisiaque qui s'échappait d'entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il en émergea, ses mains remontant paresseusement le long de son bassin, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres gonflées et rouges, comme si on les lui avait mordues. Il y avait quelque chose de primaire dans sa manière de la détailler de ses yeux voilés, encore plus noirs que de coutume, confondant iris et pupilles en un seul puits sans fond. Elle étendit les jambes et il se déplaça à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, si bien qu'elle apercevait ses muscles jouer et la sueur perler sur sa peau, roulant le long de ses tempes, de son menton...

La jeune fille entr'aperçut l'érection maltraitant le jean de ce dernier et pris soudain conscience de la chaleur omniprésente. Imperceptiblement, Sakura tendit la bouche, paupières mis-closes et lui baissa son visage à la hauteur du sien, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Il resta un moment là, suspendant le temps du bout de ses lèvres, le seul rythme palpitant de leurs deux pouls en guise de métronome. C'est là, à ce moment-là qu'elle sut pertinemment qu'en plus de l'aimer et de l'admirer, elle était profondément malade de Sasuke Uchiwa. Et comme s'il le su au moment même où elle le pensa, ses lèvres, subséquemment lévitant au-dessus des siennes, vinrent s'y déposées. Tièdes et électriques, vivante et incomparablement tangible ; ces mouvements instinctifs, se répondant l'un l'autre d'un commun accord.

Ce fut un tourbillon de sensations infiniment belles ; son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur, ses palpitations d'oiseau-mouche se mêlant aux siennes...

Il mit fin à son étreinte et esquissa un sourire qui précéda un rire rauque, caverneux, diaboliquement érotique face à la réaction de sa compagne qui rechercha le contact de ses lèvres l'instant même après les avoir quittées. La respiration lourde, il se laissa négligemment tombé sur le flanc, le front et les yeux obstrués par ses cheveux soyeux, son ventre s'élevant et s'affaissant au rythme de son souffle.  
>La chaleur du visage de la jeune fille s'était répandue en plaque sur ses bras et sur sa poitrine à la vue de la bosse déformant le jean de son ami.<br>Il la saisit à cet instant aux hanches et bascula indolemment sur le dos de façon à ce qu'elle le surplombât.

- Épate moi, veux-tu? lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix de basse, rauque, gourmande. Fait comme tu l'as toujours si bien fait.

Elle le fixa un instant, perdue, et il effleura ce rideau de cheveux roses, ce bouclier dont elle se servait même contre lui. Sakura était une flamme, qui brûle, mord, et s'éteint tout aussi vite. Tantôt rougeoyante, tantôt bleue, ondoyant à la moindre brise, faiblissant à la moindre goûte, d'eau ou d'acide. Et consumant parfois sur l'eau, comme cette lave en fusion des volcans marins qui prenaient myriades années à durcir et se taire. Il ferma les yeux soupirant d'aise en sentant ses petites mains pâles et fraiches sur son torse. Elle était la force, la faiblesse, l'indifférence, l'amour, le silence, le tumulte, une créature des marais ou enfant des typhons. Une tempête de neige, de fleur. Son pétale de sakura.

La seule contradiction à laquelle elle échappait, c'était le tout.

Le tout qu'elle constituait dans ce monde, le tout qu'elle représentait à ses côtés, le tout qui balayait le reste.

Le tout qui comblait son rien.

Incapable de déterminer les gestes à faire, Sakura déposa d'abord ses doigts sur sa pomme d'Adam d'une pression papillon. Là, sous sa pulpe, sous sa peau, sa chair et ses os, le pouls de Sasuke s'affolait. Elle enlaça son cou de ses deux mains, comme pour l'étrangler, mais n'en fit rien. Lui pouvait, elle en était sure, emprisonner le sien d'une seule poigne. Lui qui paraissait si doux à cet instant, ses cheveux aussi lisse et brillant que la coque poli d'une noix et à l'expression aussi paisible impénétrable que l'eau nocturne...  
>Soudain, bien que peu expérimentée et maladroite, elle se décida à prendre de la contenance.<p>

Ses mains glissèrent, serpentèrent, arpentant ses épaules, son abdomen, embrassant son ventre, possédant ses muscles abdominaux. Il frissonna doucement, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Penchant la tête elle laissa le bout de son nez rencontrer sa peau, marquant parfois son passage par un baiser. Ses paumes se rangèrent sagement sur les hanches du jeune homme, et Sakura réfléchit alors à la façon dont elle allait devoir s'y prendre.

Pour débuter elle bifurqua, toujours à califourchon mais désormais dos à lui. Le ventre de la jeune fille s'encombra de papillons lorsqu'elle effectua plusieurs mouvements circulaire sur l'érection douloureuse de son ami. Inexplicablement, tout en caressant cette partie du corps de Sasuke, elle eut un soubresaut d'excitation à l'idée de faire promener ses doigts sur son propre sexe. L'irrépressible envie de se masturber ne la quittant pas, elle accélérait ses mouvement dans l'espoir de calmer sa frustration. Sasuke soupira d'aise, les yeux toujours fermés et les lèvres entr'ouverte. Encouragée, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et écarta tant bien que mal les pans de son jean. Il l'aida à s'en débarrasser en arquant le bassin ; agrippant le vêtement, elle le tira fermement dessus et le fit rejoindre le sol. Là devant elle, le boxer noir de Sasuke constituait un objet de franche curiosité. Une fascination, même, pour cette partie de son corps que jamais encore elle n'avait oser ne serait-ce qu'effleuré. Pudique, elle n'osa pas la découvrir tout de suite mais la pris dans le creux de sa main et l'enserra de ses phalanges. Doucement, allant-et-venant, Sakura se complu à entendre les plaintes rauque qui passait parfois la gorge de son compagnon. Puis, retenant sa respiration, le soulagea de son dernier vêtement.

- Nous sommes d'égal à égal, hein? souffla Sakura en effleurant cette branche charnue qui se dévoilait à elle. C'est nettement plus impressionnant en vrai, ajouta-t-elle tout en passant son indexe tout du long comme pour imager ses paroles.  
>- Tu dis ça car tu es proche, dit-il, d'une voix rauque, presque guttural en rouvrant les yeux.<br>- C'est vrai. Je peux même sentir son odeur.

Il rougit. Lui demanda de bien vouloir se taire.

Sakura posa prudemment un baisé sur la peau hyper-sensible qui se présentait à elle, puis, tout doucement, entr'ouvrit la bouche et y déposa sa langue. C'était une initiative qu'elle avait prise d'elle même; rien en Sasuke ne la révulsait et rien en ce geste ne lui parut humiliant ou rabaissant. Un long frisson s'empara de son ami et elle entendit une sorte de plainte, un gémissement qui contracta son ventre et dévoila un manque entre ses jambes. La jeune fille embrassa une dernière fois la chair bouillante. Il semblait que cette pratique lui soit encore trop tabou.

- Allonge-toi sur le côté... s'il-te-plait, entendit-il alors qu'il sentait un poids basculer à sa droite.

Sasuke obtempéra et tout en se lovant contre lui, elle immisça son bras entre eux deux, imperméable aux assauts de sa précédente gêne. Sakura planta ses prunelles comme des couteau dans les siennes caressant circulairement le gland du creux de sa main. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, lèvres pincées et mâchoire crispée, les joues rouges, puis laissa échapper un gémissement discret. Elle continua son jeu, passa son pouce sur l'extrémité, sentit son urètre sous sa pulpe et mesura l'effet obtenu. Il l'enlaça, enfouis son visage dans ses cheveux et la jeune fille sentit son souffle irrégulier tout près de son oreille, chatouillant son cou. Sakura emprisonna le sexe de ce dernier dans l'étau de ses menottes blanches et effectua les premier va-et-viens.

-Plus fort, plaida-t-il en cambrant légèrement les reins.

Elle obtempéra, enserrant la cause de ses tourments charnels, et le caressa de bas en haut sur toute la longueur, plus fort, avec plus de confiance. Tout en maintenant de rythme, son bras libre partit effleurer son flanc et elle cajola sa gorge avec sa bouche, mouillant et mordant délicatement la chair tendre s'offrant à elle. Sakura ne résista pas à la tentation de laisser quelques marques de son passage et fut contrainte d'abandonner là quelques suçons tandis que les soupirs se muaient gémissements tout près de ses tympans. Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, ce fut d'une voix si outrageusement fiévreuse et suppliante, qu'elle se sentit perdre pieds. Elle accéléra ses gestes sur l'intimité de son amant et lui, ivre de ces derniers et de leur responsable, ne pu s'abstenir d'embrasser fiévreusement celle-ci. Elle savoura le contacte délicieux de ses lèvres pleines et de sa langue caressant lascivement la sienne, s'appropriant sa bouche. Deux mains tremblantes vinrent se rajouter à la sienne et lui administra la cadence. Impulsivement, Sasuke embrassa sa pommette, son front, ses paupières, de nouveau le bas de son visage et murmura doucement, dans une inspiration tremblante, qu'il allait jouir. Haletant, son corps semblait être fait de lave en fusion, d'explosif et d'échardes. Chaque pressions sur son sexe était une décharge enivrante et il en était affamé, en réclamant toujours plus et plus vite, comme insaisissable. C'était une faim de bête, une faim qui pousse les loups à ce jeter sur les Hommes*. Soudain, ses abdominaux se contractèrent. Il piqua du nez, les yeux probablement fermés et , dans une plainte rauque et puissante, se répandit entièrement dans l'enchevêtrement de mains l'enserrant fermement. Un long tremblement s'empara de lui, pareil à de puissantes flammes roulant en vagues tièdes du bout de ses ongles à la racine de ses cheveux.

Sasuke inspira et expira longuement, comblé.

Sakura tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et s'empara du paquet de mouchoir afin de se débarrasser de la semence maculant sa main et celles de son ami. Il s'assit en tailleur et, soufflant, il bascula la tête en arrière. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à ses coté et ses yeux furent attirés par ses seins. Une gêne, une pudeur, une honte qui ne s'était jamais présentée jusqu'alors lui fit une courbette. Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu veux manger ? Je vais chercher un truc.

Sakura voulu lui dire qu'elle mourrait d'une toute autre faim mais n'en fit rien. Elle le contempla silencieusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit et enfilait un boxer. Son dos se courbait, ses omoplates se jouaient d'elle et ses muscles ressemblaient à des engrenages soigneusement huilés, ondulant sous sa peau. Il partit et ferma la porte. Elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier.

La jeune fille enfila un t-shirt, éteignit les lumières et se glissa sous la couette. Ça ne serait pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle dormirait chez Sasuke Uchiwa. De plus, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte dehors pour rentrer chez elle alors qu'il faisait noir, froid, et qu'il pleuvait.

Le problème, c'est qu'_elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans l'état où il l'avait laissé_.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa ses doigts se guider vers un source de chaleur telle qu'elle semblait irradier.

Sasuke arpentait silencieusement le couloir menant à la cuisine, progressant dans le noir. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs, les tapis et les meubles lui semblaient étrangers, comme s'il n'avait pas vécu ici depuis dix-sept ans. Ça devait être ce malaise mélangé à l'excitation; ses mains tremblaient tant !

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'évier et pris appuie dessus. Souffla un bon coup. Ne pu s'empêcher de se regarder dans la vitre du four, voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et quand il voulu boire un verre d'eau, s'étouffa à moitié. Qu'il pouvait être nerveux ! Peut être que lorsqu'il remontra, elle serait partie. Une part de lui l'espérait, l'autre pria pour que non.

Des images obscènes d'elle et lui le hantait, il s'imaginait lui tenir les hanches, mordre dans sa chair pleine, ramener à lui tout ce qui la constituait, la dévorer entière si cela lui garantissait l'exclusivité de sa personne. Alors, il s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains liés, car bien plus que ses cris, ses gémissements qui le hantait et l'invitait à effleurer l'organe palpitant entre ses jambes, il désirait la voir, de son propre chef, s'appuyer sur lui, nouer ses mains autour de son cou, lui jurer qu'elle n'avait besoin que de lui, que de sentir sa chaleur pour vivre. De tels fantasmes lui firent tourner la tête et colorer ses joues. Si seulement ses lèvres ne pouvaient qu'appeler son prénom ! se surprit-il à prier.

Cette exclamation envenima ses pensées et en fit sortir de plus terribles encore, qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre la toucherait là où lui avait passer ses doigts, sa langue ? Oh, une telle jalousie, jamais encore il n'en avait ressentit. Il se cacha les yeux un instant, se laissant tomber au sol, et une délicieuse sensation de fraicheur l'étreignit, calmant les sursauts de son cœur.

Et si elle était partie ?

Il redressa la tête. Et si elle ne revenait plus ? Si elle allait chercher un de ces connards qui lui ressemblait tant ? Oh, mais, avec elle, il serait différent, il serait prêt à se battre pour elle, quitte à se ridiculiser... il pourrait, oh, il pourrait faire tant... elle n'avait qu'à demander, réalisa-t-il alors. Il n'aura donc fallut que quelques minutes, quelques deux heures pour l'en convaincre ? mais s'il lui appartenait, si désormais il ne pouvait plus voir qu'elle dans les autres filles, il refusait qu'elle ne ressente pas le besoin vitale de lui revenir de droit.  
>C'est ainsi qu'il se précipita à l'étage pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fuit.<p>

Sa main, qui répétait de lents va et viens sans parvenir à obtenir le résultat escompté et ce, depuis maintenant des minutes qui s'allongeaient de plus en plus - se figea soudainement. Elle frémit en l'entendant monter les escalier, et retint sa respiration lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. La jeune fille fit mine de dormir tandis qu'il la contemplait avec un soulagement muet. Le sang battait dans leurs tempes et tout deux se sentirent honteux et fébriles. Il referma la porte et souleva les couvertures afin de se coucher. Sakura ne fit pas un geste, la tête enfouie sous les draps, son propre souffle, bouillant, lui chatouillant le visage. Abaissant les paupières, elle se délecta des grandes mains glacées de Sasuke qui l'épousèrent, un peu à la façon d'un enfant qui cherche le réconfort en se plaquant contre elle, avide de la sentir contre lui. Peut être fondrait-elle entre ses bras, et alors ne ferait-elle plus qu'un avec lui... c'est dans un geste instinctif et presque innocent que son bassin vint encombrer les reins de la jeune fille.

C'était comme donner un coup de pieds dans un tas de feuilles abritant des braises. Elle du se résoudre à se mouvoir. Sa main se tenait toujours entre ses cuisses et la forte odeur de cyprine l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. La présence de Sasuke tout contre elle... comment l'ignorer ? Discrètement, elle recommença à se caresser, son esprit s'embrumant peu à peu, se perdant dans un brouillard délicieux. Le poids de Sasuke contre elle, ses lèvres pressées contre sa peau... la jeune fille soupira de bien-être, oubliant que son précieux ami n'était sans doute pas encore endormis...  
>Et en effet, il entendit distinctement la respiration de Sakura s'entre-couper et sentit ses fesses onduler contre son sexe. Le jeune homme déglutit, et fronça les sourcils. La bouche entr'ouverte, son souffle s'installa près de l'oreille de la jeune femme tandis qu'il passait ses mains en dessous de son T-Shirt. Elle tressaillit à son contact et il la plaqua contre lui, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, s'emparant d'une de ses rondeurs et embrassant son cou. Elle frissonna et écarta sans y penser les jambes. Il se sentait reprendre de la vigueur et s'en apercevant, la jeune fille disparue sous les couvertures.<p>

Elle humecta ses lèvres et, se débarrassant du boxer du jeune homme, présenta sa bouche à l'érection naissante de son ami. Sasuke étouffa un grondement, étira son bras et alluma la veilleuse. Son dos se décolla du matelas tandis qu'il rejetait la couverture. Il la contempla, enserrant ses hanches de ses bras, enfonçant son visage blanc entre ses jambes. La sensation de sussions sur son sexe, l'humidité, la chaleur, ces élans de plaisirs bouleversant, la vue de cette jeune fille lui causant de tels élans de volupté... ses soupirs ressemblaient à des sanglots tant l'enivrement était vif. Le jeune homme balada sa main dans le dos de Sakura, découvrit sa chut de rein, frôla le tissu de ses dessous et y introduit ses doigts. Il la pénétra alors, vérifiant qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir.  
>Dévoré de ravissement mais brulant de frustration, il la supplia de stopper ses mouvements.<p>

Sakura se pourlécha les lèvres, les traits transformés par le désir. Elle empoigna les cheveux de son compagnon et ravit à sa bouche une douce accolade. Une sombre excitation l'anima lorsque leurs salivent se confondirent, que leurs langue échangèrent ce goût amer... N'y pouvant plus, il releva le T-shirt qu'elle avait revêtu, écarta un pan de sa lingerie et s'ancra en elle d'un coup de hanche. Sakura étouffa un cri, s'accrocha si fort aux omoplate de Sasuke que ses empreintes se démarquèrent sur sa peau. Elle l'encercla de ses jambes et réfugia sa figure près de sa jugulaire. Assis en tailleur, il lui tenu le séant et si bouger n'était pas évident, il la pénétrait entièrement et sentir la pointe de ses seins effleurer son torse l'excitait outre mesure.  
>Impatiente, la jeune fille l'entraina en avant et le jeune homme se trouva à quatre pattes, un bras en appuis contre le lit et l'autre soutenant toujours sa compagne. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. La voir onduler sous ses assauts et sentir ses petites mains sur ses fesses, l'emplissait d'une force dominatrice. Il accéléra ses va-et-viens, contemplant la naissance de leur union avec délice. La jeune fille vint caresser la partie de son anatomie qui lui faisait voir des étoiles alors qu'il lui murmurait de passer ses jambes par dessus ses épaules. Elle obtempéra et fut surprise qu'il puisse exercer ses poussées aussi loin en elle. Elle gémit, ses lèvres tremblaient sous le coup du plaisir. Tout était noir autour d'elle, seul la chaleur semblait tâcher ce tableau de ses grosses trainées rouges et lumineuses. Le jeune homme serpentait en elle, éveillait des points électriques, ravivait les flammes, embrasait son être, la consumait, la consommait de l'intérieur. Le claquement des peaux, le salé de la sueur, leur humide étreintes, les embrassades brulant à vif, il l'enserrait, la capturait tandis que la douleur de leur muscles se contractants fusait, que la cambrure de leur dos se parachevait. Leurs deux corps semblaient se correspondre et comme aimantés, cherchaient le contact l'un de l'autre. Ce fut dans cet éventail de sensations diffuses et floues quoi que prenante et rendant fou, que l'orgasme éclata. Il la pris dans ses bras comme s'il allait la perdre et elle prit en otage sa nuque, lorsqu'elle cru se noyer dans un flot infesté de murènes et qu'il se répandit en elle, dans une longue expiration.<br>Il releva si vite la tête qu'il vu trouble un instant.

- La capote ! s'écria-t-il, pâle comme un linge.


End file.
